how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Taste of Liberty
Recap Barney has decided that it is time to break Ted out of his habit of going to the same bar. He tells Ted that he wants to do something "Legendary." Barney pulls Ted into his cab, and tells him that he needs to pick someone up at JFK airport. However, Ted did not realize that Barney meant that he was going to the airport to pick up chicks. Barney tells Ted that they are posing as international businessmen who have just returned from a lucrative trip to Japan. However, Barney then decides that they should fly to Philadelphia just because two beautiful women are also heading there. Barney calls Marshall to come to Philadelphia in the Fiero, because it is going to be "legendary." However, Ted and Barney eventually find out that these two girls have boyfriends who are linebackers for the Philadelphia Eagles. Furthermore, Ted and Barney are taken into custody by airport security, since they left luggage on a carousel in JFK and purchased plane tickets with cash. They are held there for a while, but are released when Barney's luggage at JFK is revealed to contain only condoms and a PowerBar. They then go to Sascha's house (Sascha was a security guard at the airport), which is not much of a party (although Barney also claims that this will be "legendary"), mostly because her grandfather is sleeping upstairs. Barney, upon meeting someone who works security for the , decides that it would be "legendary" to go lick the Liberty Bell. Ted initially declines, but after Barney tells Ted that he is his best friend, Ted agrees to do so and doesn't go back on. During this whole time, Ted and Barney call Marshall, with Ted telling him to turn around and go back home because nothing exciting is happening, and Barney telling him to come because it will be "legendary." Meanwhile, Lily and Robin go to the bar for a girl's night out. Lily becomes jealous of Robin because Robin is single, and gets hit on and has guys buy drinks for her. She calls Marshall and tells him about her night, to which Marshall assures her that she isn't being hit on because she is wearing her engagement ring. Marshall suggests that she take off the ring so that she can gain some attention. Lily then tries to attract guys, but is still unsuccessful, getting only a gay man who told her that she sat on a grape. Robin is annoyed by the change in Lily's behavior, and convinces Lily that she has what most single women want: a good boyfriend. The gay man offers to help remove the grape stain, and Marshall walks in just as he is doing so. Marshall, who came only because he had second thoughts about Lily removing the ring for the night, was ready to fight the guy, but gave the guy a hug when he found out he was gay and admits to never having been in a fight before. However, after seeing Marshall hug the gay man, the gay man's boyfriend (who was the jealous type) begins to fight Marshall. Ted and Barney return to New York after licking the Liberty Bell, and Ted realizes that he hangs out with Barney because, while he never got where he thought he wanted to go, he always got a great story out of it. Continuity *Marshall's first appears. *Barney first says "BTW" instead of "by the way". *Marshall's habit of singing what he is doing is established. *Robin is not yet a member of The Gang, especially since she does not fully reciprocate Ted's interest; as in , Lily is still her connection to the others. *Barney's willingness to spend large amounts time and money on elaborate schemes to seduce women with is established. *This episode establishes Barney's tendency to often describe things as "Legendary", a running gag throughout the rest of the series. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Marshall's ringtone in and has the same tune as the song he sings while trying to study here. *In , Barney references licking the Liberty Bell as something good that happened after 2 A.M. *Marshall eventually loses his Fiero in . *Marshall's habit of singing everything is one of the annoying traits the gang argues about in . *Upon discovering that the guy attempting to clean Lily's skirt was gay, Marshall says he is thankful because he has never been in a fight before. However, he insists that he has been in plenty of fights with his brothers in , eventually demonstrating his prowess by beating up Doug the bartender. *Barney claims that cute girls are not from Buffalo. He mentions his opinion on girls from Buffalo again in . *Barney again refuses to change his story when questioned by airport security in . *Lily finds herself ignored by men while wearing her engagement ring. Robin faces the same problem in . *In , while saying goodbye to Barney, Ted refers to the time they licked the Liberty Bell, which Barney has apparently forgotten. Gallery Sweet Taste of Liberty.png|Barney suggests that he and Ted should lick the Liberty Bell. SnowSuit.png|Barney snow-suits up. vlcsnap-2010-09-07-15h02m23s237.png|Barney and Ted "pick someone up at the airport". vlcsnap-2010-09-07-15h03m46s42.png|Barney and Ted on a plane to Philadelphia. vlcsnap-2010-09-07-15h05m41s157.png|Barney and Ted are arrested for Barney's suspicious activities in the airport. how-i-met-your-mother-103-2.jpg 500full.png Sweet-Taste-of-Liberty-marshall-eriksen-4901697-608-336.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors * Lily takes off her engagement ring, but in the subsequent scenes, in which she drinks and spills her martini while trying to look sexy, she is wearing her ring. * Marshall says that he has never been in a fight, but in The Fight, it is revealed that he often fought with his brothers. ** Marshall may not consider this real fighting because it's between brothers. (Even though it gets pretty intense). * Ted and Barney talk to Marshall on the plane even though the subsequent scene reveals that they have already taken off and are in the air (where a cell phone would have to be turned off). Certainly it's not impossible, or even implausible that they're using an Airphone which is allowed during flights. *In the scene where the guys are arguing whether or not Marshall should come to Philadelphia, he is shown turning to drive the other way, then turning around the other way, and then turning around yet another way. This would mean that Marshall was driving across 3 different lanes in a 'Z' shape. *When Ted and Barney are on the flight from New York to Philadelphia, the external shots of the plane are of a . 747s are used for long-haul international flights and are not used for domestic travel in the US, particularly not short hops between two relatively close cities like New York and Philadelphia. **While 747s are not usually used for short hops, airlines do occasionally use them on short flights when transitioning the plane to another location. Hypothetically the plane could have come out of a maintenance depot in New York and its next scheduled flight was out of Philadelphia. Instead of flying an empty plane the airline could have made it available as an extra segment. **However, it is clear that the interior of the plane is a single-aisle, narrow-bodied aircraft, whereas the 747 is a wide-bodied aircraft with two aisles. *When Ted and Barney take a taxi in Philadelphia to the Liberty Bell, twice we can clearly see that the stickers in the front window are the registration and safety inspection stickers of New York, not the safety inspection and emission inspection stickers of Pennsylvania. Allusions and Outside References *On the July 28, 2011 rerun showing of the episode, in the scene where Barney calls Marshall, there is a calendar edited in front of Marshall that says "The Smurfs: Summer 2011." Neil Patrick Harris stars in the summer 2011 movie . Music *Between the scenes of Ted and Barney being arrested on the plane and the interview the Guitar riff for the transition resembles Good Times Bad Times by Led Zeppelin. Other Notes *The series' opening sequence's pictures are taken while the cast/characters are hanging out at the bar in the end of this episode. Guests * - Officer McNeil *Robb Derringer - Derrick *Joe Nieves - Carl *Tiffany Brouwer - Laura *Pedro Miguel Arce - Dana *Alyshia Ochse - Tatiana *Carla Toutz - Sascha *Gita Isak - Stewardess *Anna Zielinski - Cute Girl *Mark Edward Smith - Bomb Squad Guy *Sean Lucore - Sean - Guy #1 *Chuck Carter - Guy #2 *Dustin Lancaster - Guy #3 *Floyd Vanbuskirk - Leonard - Cab Driver #2 Reception * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 9.5 stars out of 10. "Philadelphia has never quite been this kind of vacation destination!" References External Links * * * uk:Sweet Taste of Liberty de:Frauen, Flieger, Freiheit es:Dulce sabor a libertad it:Il Dolce Sapore della Libertà pt:Sweet Taste of Liberty Category:Episodes Category:Season 1